


Take On Me

by kenim



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, coldflash - Freeform, killerwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenim/pseuds/kenim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Killerwave and Coldflash ramblings. Check the notes for a bit more information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take On Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I don’t know what this is, but I can tell you it’s Killerwave and semi-Coldflash. Team Flash was waiting for the Waverider to get some details on what was happening pre- or post-2016 but they never actually get to that part. There’s also this whole backstory that I have in my head but not on paper for Killerwave that’s briefly mentioned in this mess of words. Sooo… Yeah.
> 
> *The title is what it is because it's the song that played while I wrote this. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)

“Caity?”

“Caity?” Barry repeated, his tone of voice as surprised as Mick’s, who was the culprit of the Flash’s confusion.

“Micky!” Caitlin called in return, ignoring Barry’s questioning stare.

“Micky?” Cisco repeated in the same tone of awe, starring at Barry, both of their mouths hanging open.

Whatever surprise they felt double, perhaps tripled, as Caitlin practically launched herself at Heatwave. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist, he caught her easily, only needing one hand to balance her. His chapped lips turned up in a smile like none anyone had ever seen on the man’s face, and he pulled the young woman holding onto him against his chest. “I missed you, Caitlin.”

“And I, you, Mick.”

“Is anyone going to explain the warm welcome?” Snart’s voice drifted from the entrance of the Waverider as he stepped out, brow quirking as his gaze settled on Caitlin and Mick. “I’ve heard that a Doctor needs bedside hospitality, I just didn’t think this is what they had in mind.”

Barry and Cisco laughed at the comment, and Caitlin blushed, lowering herself to the ground. “Well, we kind of ran into each other back in the 50′s. It’s really a long story.” Caitlin rushed out.

“Wait- When did you time travel?” Cisco demanded, his face a mixture of confusion and jealousy. “And why wasn’t I invited?”

“It was an accident. I was just messing around, and-” She shrugged, a small, pale hand still holding onto Mick’s.

“Riiiight.” Snart drawled, walking down the ramp of the Waverider, stopping next to Barry. “I don’t suppose you knew anything about this?”

“Me? Wha- No!”

“Lets not pretend like you two haven’t been flirting with each other for the past two years. Don’t be mad because we actually had the guts to do something about it.” Mick drawled, and Caitlin snickered next to him, though her cheeks still had a tinge of pink to them.

Barry and Leonard nearly jumped away from each other, Barry shaking his head furiously. “What are you talking about?”

“You know, I’m not usually one to agree with the bad guys, but Heatwave’s right, dude. Sometimes we mute the intercom to spare ourselves.” Cisco interjected, this time drawing a laugh from both Caitlin and Mick.

Barry didn’t think he could turn anymore red, and he was pleased to see Snart was blushing a bit as well. “So how does this ship work? Think we can just zip back a few minutes and forget this whole encounter ever happened?” Barry half-laughed, half-pleaded as he pulled a hand through his hair.


End file.
